Mitch Hook
*'SPOILERS'* Read at your own risk. Mitchell "Mitch" Hook is an Orpheus agent, and part of the "rogue" Orpheus cell that consists of himself, Pierce Keswick and Kiera Jackson. He is considered the bruiser of the cell, wielding a Louisville Slugger P72 baseball bat (signed by minor league legend Les Pinkham) in place of his bonded weapon, Excalibur, along with cybernetic enhancements and a gauss cannon in his right arm. Appearance Mitch stands 6' 1", with a head of close-cropped blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and is athletic and very muscled, with scars and artificial flesh running over his body where Orpheus treated his physical wounds and covered his cybernetic enhancements. His entire right arm is fully cybernetic and conceals a gauss cannon, the barrel of which is in his right palm. Archetypes [[Weapon Bearer|'Weapon Bearer']]: Excalibur/Les Pinkham's P72 "Weapon Bearers are few, maybe one or two a generation." - Jack Kincaid Born to become the heroes of legend, Bearers find weapons held by the mythological people of the old and ancient world. They form bonds with the bearers and drive them to greatness. The Bearer can bring the most out of the weapons they wield, hitting both the spirit world and the physical. Mitch's weapon is the legendary sword Excalibur, although he currently does not have it in his possession. Instead, he wields a Louisville Slugger P72 baseball bat, 'signed by baseball minor league legend Les Pinkham, that has seen him through every fight he's been in. [[Cyborg|'Cyborg]] "Desert doesn't make you feel anything, it brings to mind the encyclopedia entries on deserts." - The Narrator Damage beyond the ability of medicine to fix, or the wanton need to be better. Technology steps in when magic cannot be used. Enhancing optics, implanting armor, making joints absorb noise, or maybe saving life with replacing hearts and brains. Mitch's cybernetic enhancements include an Enhanced Optical Targeting System and an Integrated Gauss Projectile Weapon in his right arm, along with various other minor enhancements or replacements to his formerly human body. Backstory Mitch hails from the small town of Chester, Illinois. While in high school, he and his friends; Samson Campbell, Hailee Pennington, and Walter Marchand, started a "Scooby gang" and hunted the shadows that haunted Chester. ORPHEUS picked up on the fact there was this group taking matters into their own hands and offered them gainful employment. Mitch was given Excalibur, and Walter was given its counter, Clarent. Mitch died in Jerusalem, presumably by Walter's hand, deep in a reliquary filled with old Roman treasure and an Animated Templar. He awoke in ORPHEUS surprised to be alive, more man than machine, and has undergone a heavy amount of therapy to just get back to being almost human. History Missing Pieces Mitchell Hook is first introduced in Missing Pieces, as a cyborg soldier of sorts, seeking therapy with an Orpheus doctor, Dr Stewart. He is part of the three-man cell brought together by ORPHEUS to investigate the cult called "The Congregation of the Gentle Hand". Overdue Book Overdue Book takes place as a flashback into Mitchell's high school days, as part of the four-person "Scooby gang" of Chester, Illinois. He, alongside his best friend Walter Marchand, are the bruisers of the gang, while their friends Samson Campbell and Hailee Pennington are more well-versed in the spiritual and the arcane respectively. Together they took on Jeremy Stockton, a high school bully, and confronted the mysteries of the abandoned Braddock House, battling escaped mental patients from the Chester Mental Health Institute and an extradimensional abomination brought forth from a seemingly inane children's book. Category:Characters Category:Lore